Daddy Dearest
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge! AU. Maka is sick and tired of her papa and his ways. Can she count on Soul to save her from her hell? Rated M for cursing and possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I'm back again. Here is the third installment of Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 theme challenge; Daddy Dearest.**

**Summary: Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge! AU. Maka is sick and tired of her papa and his ways. Can she count on Soul to save her from her hell?**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Soul Eater?  
><strong>

**Daddy Dearest**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

He lied

He cheated

He beat it

And so did she

She had enough

She was so fed up

That she hopped on a train

A bus

And plane

But she forgot one thing

Her little girl she didn't bring

So now her girl

Is all alone

In this big, big world

With a father who doesn't care

And without a mother to be there

He lies

He cheats

He beats

And tells her to call him

Daddy Dearest

Alone she sat in her room, locked away in her safe haven. Blonde hair, out of its usual pigtails, hung in her face as she hovered over her latest novel. It was another tragedy. Tragedies were her favorite.

Yeah, morbid right?

Considering the situation she was in anyway. Tragedies were her favorite because the people in them fought so hard, without fail, and still they could not achieve their goal. The characters weren't cliché like in cheesy romance novels; the main character didn't always get the girl. The stories didn't have fairy-tale, never-going-to-happen endings. They were a lot like real life; full of disappointments.

"Maka, get down here!" just like that one. Maka sighed as she bookmarked the page and stood up. She walked to her bedroom door and took a deep breath. Her emerald eyes turned cold and hard as she prepared herself for the worst her papa could offer.

As she descended the stairs Maka could already smell the faint scent of the club her father had no doubt been at that night. It was a putrid mixture of alcohol, cigarettes, and sweat. When she reached the bottom and stood her five-foot four frame in front of her six-foot three father. His blood red hair was messy, sticking up in random places. It wasn't hard to tell what he had been doing not even a few hours ago. His shirt was ruffled and a button or two was missing, probably from trying to undo it. His pants were on but the belt he had wore on his way out of the house was nowhere to be found, looks like he'll be buying a new one. His blue eyes darkened as he looked at his daughter.

'He must have a hangover' Maka thought.

"Where the hell is dinner?" he asked infuriated. Maka looked at the clock on the wall behind him; it was nearly one in the morning. Maka remembered getting home at around six-thirty and sitting down to read her new book. She was only supposed to sit down for a few minutes, but minutes turned to hours and she quickly lost track of time. So she had gone without dinner, it didn't bother her much and she had assumed her papa wouldn't be home tonight, just like every other night.

Maka had been wrong.

Here he stood, right in front of her, very hungry and very angry. Maka tried to think of something that wouldn't earn her a slap across the face but couldn't. Her hesitation only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, Maka" he shouted breaking her free of her thoughts. She took a breath, she wasn't afraid of him.

"I didn't make anything, papa" she said, her voice as even and calm as her face. Spirit didn't like the answer he received so he slapped her across the face; hard.

"What the fuck do you mean, you didn't make anything? Get in the fucking kitchen and fix me something" he shouted, his voice raising. Maka held her cheek and turned away from him, walking towards the kitchen.

"What the fuck do I work for? Nothing? I'm gone all day, working, trying to make sure you have everything you need and you can't have something here for me to eat?" he shouted after her. Spirit huffed in frustration and headed to the living room where he could watch some television.

In the kitchen Maka sucked in a sharp breath.

'I will not cry' she thought.

And she did not.

She went about making her father a meal and brought it out to him, her face as calm and cool as it had been before she headed down the stairs. Spirit snatched the plate from her hand and spoke.

"Took you long enough to make it. Get the f out of my face and next time, have my shit ready. I shouldn't have to come in here and have to starve." He said still pissed.

Maka turned and headed back to her room without another word. When she reached the inside of her room she locked the door and flopped onto her bed, tears streaking her face. She wiped her face as best she could and willed herself to stop. She couldn't do this; she had her first day of her junior year tomorrow. She took one last deep breath before falling into a dreamless sleep, hoping that when she woke up her papa would already be gone.

**A/N: Depressing? I know. Hope you enjoyed.**

**(Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I don't really have a good reason for not updating besides moving into my dorm. I know it doesn't take a week to move but I needed to get settled. With this whole hurricane and everything it's been a bit tough but here you go! Oh and thanks for the reviews, it keeps me motivated. I would like to get at least 10 considering the large amount of hits of been getting. Is that too much to ask?**

**Summary: Mint Pizza Queen's 1000 Theme Challenge! AU. Maka is sick and tired of her papa and his ways. Can she count on Soul to save her from her hell?**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Soul Eater?  
><strong>

**Daddy Dearest**

**By: **kitsunekitsunebi

New friends, new trends

New faces, new places

Start chases

And breed temptation

Then, without a moment's hesitation

Zero contemplation

They start life-long relations

Maka rolled over with a groan, fumbling with the heap of blankets she was buried under in an attempt to stop her phone alarm clock that was going off somewhere in the room. She finally spotted it half-way across the room and cursed under her breath and climbed out of bed to shut the thing up.

She moved across the room slowly, the sound wasn't bothering anyone beside herself; her dad was probably at work already.

The dirty blonde yawned and stretched as much as her body allowed after picking up her phone and noting the time; six am. She made her way to her bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. She held her breath as she turned to exam her face.

She let the air out of her lungs with a sigh of relief. Her face wasn't swollen, not even really red. So, with a little less to worry about, Maka hoped into the shower to get squeaky clean. After drying her hair and brushing her teeth, Maka put on her on her uniform.

She knew it wasn't mandatory and only a handful of other students bothered to wear the thing properly but it was one less thing for her to worry about in the morning. Though sometimes she went out of her way to dress down on Fridays, she almost always was spotted in her white dress shirt, green ribbon tie, and red and black plaid skirt.

In the Nevada heat it wasn't really necessary to wear the sweater but she did on occasion; it was pretty chilly in the mornings.

As she made her way downstairs she grabbed her backpack and checked to make sure she had everything she needed. She went into the kitchen and grabbed herself a pop tart and headed out the door at exactly 7 o'clock.

The walk to school was a fairly short one, no more than ten minutes. She made her way up the ridiculously long stairway (that added another ten minutes to her travel time by the way) into the academy. She took the long way to class to avoid her dad in the main office.

Oh, did she forget to mention that her dad was vice principal? Just her luck, right? She couldn't get away from him even at school.

It had been her safe haven up until high school. She had started to hide out in either her room or the library to avoid being home, since she didn't have many friends.

Scratch that. She meant any friends.

Who had time for someone like her anyway? Not her father, not her mother, and most certainly not a stranger.

She arrived earlier than she would have liked, only a few students sat in the classroom. She took note of the seating chart in the front of the room and sighed, hoping she wasn't stuck in the very front. She may be trying to maintain that perfect 4.0 but she wasn't exactly a teacher's pet, she liked to have a little distance.

A seat towards the back and off to the side was ideal. Close enough to answer a question, but far enough away to avoid them.

Maka held her breath as she looked for her seat in the room. She sighed for the second time that morning in relief; she had the perfect seat. It was at the far end of the room, three seats back, next to the window.

She took her seat, observing her future classmates from the back of the classroom. In the row next to her, in the very front was a girl with long black hair. She was absently doodling on a sheet of paper that she probably wouldn't need today; it was the first day. Maka vaguely remembered her from last year, she was a soft-spoken girl; quiet but friendly.

She then realized that it must have been a mixed class if the dark haired girl was in the room; Maka was a grade below her.

'Tsubaki' she thought to herself, remembering the upperclassmen's name.

At the opposite end of the room was a pale boy she definitely remembered from last year. He would rant and rave about odds things like symmetry and what not. And he had the weirdest name she had ever heard in her life; Death the Kid. Really, who names their kid Death?

Just behind him was another dude she recognized, Black Star.

Another weirdo with a weird name. He had blue hair and a big mouth. He was something she didn't really like; loud.

As the minutes past and 7:45 slowly approached, students began to file in. She saw some familiar faces and a couple new ones.

Like the boy in front of her.

He was scrawny and had light pinkish hair. He seemed like he was scared of the world, weak. Sadly enough, he reminded Maka of herself, of who she really was.

Two girls, who looked related, sat in the seats behind the girl Tsubaki. They both had the same light brown hair and bantered back and forth as the volume in the room increased, so she made her assumptions.

Every seat in the classroom had been filled except for the one behind her and the bell was dangerously close to ringing when a boy who could only be described as albino entered the room.

His snow-white hair and blood-red eyes were proof enough.

As he slowly made his way to the last available seat in the room and made eye-contact with Maka, he gave her a wide grin. Her eyebrow rose ever so slightly at the gesture as she took note of the shark-like teeth that lined his mouth.

'Weird' she thought as the nameless boy took a seat behind her as she heard him countdown.

"Three, two, and one" he said as the bell rung on cue.

Maka only had one thought in her head as the professor entered not even a second later; Cool.

**A/N: Yeah I know it kind of leaves you wanting more, right? Once again I need the motivation so just take note of the message below. Thanks.**

**(Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


End file.
